Mr Crowley
by Sakurache
Summary: 35 - Crowley est dans le pétrin. Prisonnier de Meg, il est obligé de se remémorer son douloureux passé de mortel. Mais il reste convaincu qu'Amy Winchester viendra le sauver. Et si tout ça était en fait ce que Meg voulait ?
1. Chapter 1

La journée du 12 Avril 1685 avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Le jeune tailleur de 24 ans s'était levé aux aurores, de bonne humeur. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il était jeune, plutôt bel homme et avait hérité depuis peu de la boutique de son vieux et défunt maître, un brave homme qui l'avait presque élevé. La vie était belle à Edimbourg et le temps de cette journée s'annonçait radieux. Le jeune homme était dans l'atelier, finissant de couper un veston quand la cloche de la boutique retentit. Mais le tailleur ne l'entendit pas de suite, son cerveau encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool de sa sortie de la veille. La cloche retentit une seconde fois et cette fois, le jeune homme l'entendit. Lorsqu'il passa dans la boutique, deux femmes l'attendaient. L'une devait avoir la quarantaine, le chignon impeccable et sa robe noire en mousseline très cintrée. Elle avait le regard franc de quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. La Mère. La seconde portait une robe beaucoup plus simple, de jeune fille mais son visage était recouvert par une longue capuche ne laissant apercevoir d'elle que son menton. La Fille.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Milady ? demanda le tailleur d'un ton charmant.

- Nous venions voir Ernest Callaghan, répondit la Mère.

- Je suis navré mais mon maître nous a quitté. Je suis Fergus McLeod, son successeur.

La femme sembla alors hésiter et se tourna vers la plus jeune. Elle secoua finalement la tête en soupirant et se tourna de nouveau vers le tailleur.

- Bien je suppose que vous êtes doté d'un certain talent si Ernest vous a confié sa boutique…

- J'aime à le penser Madame.

- Ma fille et moi rentrons tout juste des Amériques où mon mari est actuellement en mission, la pauvre n'a plus une robe convenable à se mettre…Diable, ce qu'elle peut encore grandir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons besoin de vos services.

- Bien sûr…Quels genres de robe souhaitez-vous miss…demanda McLeod en s'approchant du comptoir.

- Winthrop. Anne Winthrop. Et bien Emily aurait besoin d'au moins deux robes du soir et quatre…non cinq robes pour la journée…

- Bien, nota le tailleur sur son carnet de commande. J'aurais besoin des mesures de votre fille…

Anna Winthrop se tendit de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce matin-là de laisser un jeune tailleur tripotait sa fille pour prendre ses mesures. Mais cela était pourtant nécessaire et Anne ne voulait pas avoir à chercher un autre bon tailleur dans tout Edimbourg. La ville était pleine de charlatans ! L'apprenti de Callaghan ferait l'affaire.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Emily ma chère, avancez-vous et découvrez-vous, voulez-vous !

La dénommée Emily s'avança de quelques pas et enleva doucement sa capuche révélant une pluie de cheveux roux et un visage d'ange. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers Fergus qui faillit en tomber à la renverse. Emily était une beauté simple mais le tailleur n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui lui avait fait un tel effet. McLeod s'avança à son tour et fit un tendre baise-main à la jeune femme qui en sourit. Le jeune homme était loin d'imaginer à quel point sa rencontre avec Emily allait bouleverser sa vie. Et surtout, il ne pouvait savoir qu'Emily était le portrait craché d'une jeune femme de fort caractère qu'il rencontrerait des centaines d'années plus tard.

**Mr Crowley**

Crowley ouvrit les yeux en toussant. Il releva la tête et tenta de se redresser mais il constata alors qu'il était enchaîné. Des chaînes en fer qui lui brûlaient la peau à travers ses vêtements. Il grimaça et cracha du sang. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait emmené ici ni comment mais il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il regarda quand même autour de lui. Il était semble-t-il dans une cave. L'endroit était sombre, délabré. En observant le plafond, il constata qu'il se trouvait pile dessous une clé de Salomon. Son ravisseur avait décidément pensé à tout. Le démon se demanda alors grâce à qui il avait eu le droit à un tel traitement de faveur. Le choix était assez limité bien que la liste de ses ennemis s'allongeait de jour en jour. Crowley doutait que les Léviathans soient derrière tout ça. D'accord, Dick n'avait jamais caché son dégoût concernant les démons mais il n'avait jamais aussi caché qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Bon. Il n'en restait qu'un ou plutôt qu'une suffisamment cinglée pour s'attaquer au roi des Enfers. Au moment même où il pensait son nom, sa voix résonna dans la cave.

- Ah sa majesté est réveillée !

Meg s'avança vers le démon, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres suivi de deux démons très costauds. La lumière de la cave venait de s'allumer et Crowley resta un instant aveuglé après être rester un certain temps dans le noir.

- Je dois te féliciter je présume…ironisa Crowley.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis suffisamment fière de moi…

- Hum…Karl, Alexander, vous me décevez…ajouta-t-il maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient ré-habitués à la lumière.

Les deux démons le regardèrent froidement mais ne dirent rien. Meg s'approcha et se pencha vers Crowley. Son visage était tout près du sien.

- Alors…Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être du coté des victimes pour une fois ?

- Profites-en bien car quand je vais sortir de là, tu vas le payer très cher…

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en se reculant. Je ne crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? C'est pas parce que tu as réussi à me capturer, que ça va faire de toi…Quoi d'ailleurs à part une super traînée des enfers ?

- Hilarant. Je ne vais pas tout te dire Crowley, ça gâcherait la surprise…Je préfère te laisser mariner dans ton jus. Chacun son tour.

- On va venir me chercher…On va me retrouver.

- Tu crois ça ? Grâce à un petit tour de passe-passe, tes chers petits démons, enfin ceux qu'il te reste, ne te retrouveront jamais…

- Amy viendra !

- Ah Amy…Nous y reviendrons. Pour l'heure, excuse-moi, j'ai rendez-vous. Les gars, je vous le laisse…

Meg tourna le dos à Crowley et remonta l'escalier conduisant au reste de la maison. Karl releva ses manches et s'approcha du roi des enfers pendant que Alexander recula d'un pas en croisant les bras, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- ça c'est pour ma sœur ! grogna Karl avant d'asséner un puissant coup de poing à Crowley.

Meg sortait juste de la maison abandonnée perdue en pleine campagne où elle avait jugé bon d'enfermer Crowley quand une limousine noire de plusieurs mètres de long se gara devant, faisant crisser ses pneus sur les graviers. Meg attendit, les bras croisés. Elle était inquiète mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Elle devait jouer la démone forte qui savait ce qu'elle faisait sans quoi Dick Roman la mangerait toute crue. En parlant de Dick, le grand chef des grandes gueules sortit de sa limousine, referma sa veste à l'aide d'un bouton et s'avança vers Meg.

- Mademoiselle vous avez toute mon attention alors ne la perdait pas…

- Je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici.

- Il est ici ? demanda Dick sans plus de politesse.

- Oui mais je ne peux vous autoriser à le voir pour le moment.

- Le fait que vous ayez réussi à le capturer est déjà un exploit et pour ça, je vous tire mon chapeau mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour vous. Et surtout, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

- Je connais votre piètre opinion concernant les démons Mr Roman mais le fait est que nous sommes là et que nous aimerions bien savoir quel sort vous nous réservez. Je sais aussi que Crowley a déjà voulu négocier avec vous mais je ne suis pas lui. Je ne cherche pas la suprématie des démons, juste notre survie.

- Là vous m'intéressez…finit par répondre le Léviathan après une minute de réflexion. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux vous révéler mes plans. Il y a trop d'oreilles en lien plus ou moins direct avec les Winchester et la cheftaine des super anges qui traînent.

- Je me doutais d'une telle réponse aussi j'ai préparé un argument de taille.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Je suis persuadée qu'Amy va venir tôt ou tard à la rescousse de son cher ami…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Je ne la savais pas si proche du démon.

- Vos informations ne sont pas à jour. Amy et Crowley ont un lien particulier. Je suis encore en train de creuser le sujet mais croyez-moi, elle viendra. Et il me semble que vous avez laissé une affaire en suspend entre elle et vous dans le New Jersey n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, mes informations sont très à jour. Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle reste là en attendant que vous arriviez…

- Et en contrepartie…

- Vous nous laissez en vie et faire nos affaires, mes démons et moi.

Dick replongea dans le silence en toisant la démone devant lui. Elle semblait sûre d'elle mais le politicien n'était pas du genre à faire confiance, encore moins aux démons. Cependant il pourrait se débarrasser de Crowley et d'Amy en même temps et ça, ça lui enlèverait une sacré épine du pied.

- Je laisse un des miens ici pour surveiller l'opération…

- Hors de question. Faites-moi confiance ou refuser l'offre mais aucun Léviathan ne restera ici.

- Très bien, alors j'accepte. Prévenez-moi à la minute où Amy Winchester franchit le seuil de cette maison ou notre accord sera caduque.

Dick avait tenté de négocier pour la forme, au cas où, mais il se doutait bien que Meg n'aurait pas accepter. Cette dernière hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Dick fut satisfait et retourna dans sa limousine. Meg le regarda partir. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas entièrement lui faire confiance tout comme Roman ne pouvait pas être sûr des réelles intentions de la démone. L'un comme l'autre allait devoir faire très attention.

Fergus McLeod, derrière ses attitudes de jeune homme parfois dépravées, était un véritable professionnel. Lorsque les Winthrop repassèrent dans sa boutique quelques jours plus tard, il avait déjà deux modèles à faire essayer à la charmante Emily. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs en train de se changer derrière un paravent quand un homme coiffé d'un chapeau haut et habillé d'un manteau chaud entra brusquement dans la boutique. Le cocher de la famille Winthrop.

- Madame, Madame…C'est affreux, la police ! Ils ne veulent pas que je laisse la voiture là où elle est ! expliqua-t-il avec un fort accent français.

Anne Winthrop soupira, hésitante. Elle regarda sévèrement son cocher puis le tailleur.

- Ma chère, tout va bien ? cria Anne à sa fille sans quitter le tailleur des yeux.

- Oui Mère, allez-y, tout va bien !

Madame Winthrop hocha la tête et suivit son cocher à l'extérieur, laissant Fergus et Emily seuls. Le tailleur sourit. Il avait l'impression, l'impression stupide, qu'elle avait voulu se débarrasser de sa mère.

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? demanda Fergus.

- Très bien, j'arrive…

Emily sortit de derrière le paravent. Elle portait ses longs cheveux roux en une tresse qui descendait sur le coté droit de son visage. La robe de Fergus, bien que partiellement terminé, lui allait à merveille. La coupe était parfaite, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de retouches à faire. Emily s'avança vers le miroir en pied de la boutique et s'observa. Jamais une robe ne l'avait autant mise en valeur, elle était bluffée.

- Vous avez beaucoup de talent Mr McLeod….dit-elle sans quitter son reflet du regard.

- C'est plutôt facile avec un modèle tel que vous…

Emily se retourna lentement pour ne pas abîmer la robe et sourit.

- Vous me flattez Monsieur !

- Pardonnez-moi…

Fergus s'agenouilla et observa le bas de la robe. Il allait falloir raccourcir un peu…Il mettait des aiguilles pour marquer le tissu quand Emily brisa le silence.

- Ce n'est pas trop dure de gérer tout seul une boutique telle que celle-ci ?

- Pas vraiment…J'ai été bien formé. Maître Ernest était un tailleur extraordinaire.

- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vraiment le connaître…J'avais 10 ans quand nous sommes partis pour les Amériques…Mais je me souviens des robes qu'il m'avait confectionné, de vraies robes de princesse !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenu en Ecosse ? demanda McLeod en se relevant et prenant des notes sur son carnet.

- Ma grand-mère vient de nous quitter. Ma mère doit s'occuper de ses funérailles, la succession…Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule là-bas. Mon père est très occupé et « Une jeune fille convenable de votre âge et de votre rang ne reste pas sans chaperon ! » C'est ce qu'elle dit tout le temps, soupira Emily.

- Vous avez l'air déçu d'être revenu à Edimbourg, affirma Fergus en s'approchant de nouveau.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore l'Ecosse ! Mais ici, je ne suis que Mademoiselle Winthrop, qui ne peut même pas sortir se promener sans une nourrice alors que là-bas, je suis Emily l'aventurière…

Le tailleur sourit et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour être sûr de la bonne longueur des manches.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout ayant l'âme d'une aventurière !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous n'imaginez pas à propos de moi Mr McLeod…

Fergus leva les yeux vers sa cliente tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, l'alchimie entre eux deux était bien réelle, l'attirance réciproque. Il avait envie de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Appelez-moi Fergus…

- Alors appelez-moi Emily.

La jeune femme n'était pas aussi innocente qu'on pourrait le penser de prime abord. Du haut de sa vingtaine, elle connaissait déjà l'art subtil de la séduction de l'époque. Mais le moment magique fut rompu. La cloche de la boutique sonna, laissant entrer Madame Winthrop. Le tailleur lâcha immédiatement la main d'Emily et recula de plusieurs pas. Anne ne sembla pas s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit tellement elle était hypnotisée par sa fille.

- Ma chère vous êtes fabuleuse ! Vos mains sont bel et bien des mains d'experte Mr McLeod.

Fergus fit une petite courbette de remerciement avant d'échanger un regard complice avec la jolie Emily. Car même si le moment était passé, il avait tout de même existé et était loin d'être oubliable.

Le démon, la tête baissée, n'était plus le fringuant roi des Enfers à la répartie facile. Même si il gardait son self-control face à Meg, Crowley était affecté par une telle trahison. La rébellion contre lui était bien plus forte et construite que le démon l'avait cru. Il avait sous-estimé Meg et maintenant il allait en payer le prix. La lumière s'alluma une nouvelle fois précédant l'entrée de Meg. Cette fois, elle n'était accompagnée que d'Alexander. Karl avait sans doute eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer après la dérouillée qu'il avait mis à Crowley. Le démon releva doucement la tête. Son nez cassé avait laissé une coulée de sang sur son visage et des bleus étaient apparus sur ses pommettes et ses joues.

- Votre majesté, vous êtes confortablement installé j'espère ? ironisa Meg.

- Ça ira mieux quand je serais sorti d'ici après t'avoir botter les fesses, si tu me pardonnes cette expression…rétorqua Crowley.

- Je te la pardonne. Mais ta sortie est loin d'être immédiate.

- Hum…Et tu comptes me faire tabasser par tous les crétins de l'Enfer ?

- Rassure-toi, j'ai d'autre projet pour toi, et pour l'Enfer d'ailleurs…

- Explique-moi ça. Tu veux peut-être devenir la nouvelle Reine ? Je te préviens, la couronne est très lourde à porter.

- Je sais, je sais…En tout cas, j'imagine très bien. Et pour le moment je ne suis pas décidée mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne peux plus être notre roi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Nous ne t'avons pas choisi Crowley, les démons ne t'ont pas choisis !

- Oh je t'en prie ! Depuis quand l'Enfer est-il démocratique ? On ne devient pas roi des Enfers en faisant voter les démons ! De toute manière, tu sais comment ça finirait ? Façon Poutine ! C'est ridicule.

- Un roi peut être destitué si il n'agit plus pour le bien de ses sujets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

- Les démons se plaignent Crowley. Ils ne se sentent plus libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent et ils s'inquiètent de ta proximité avec les Winchester et Amy en particulier.

- C'est justement pour les démons que je travaille avec Amy. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est le leader des super anges et c'est sûrement la seule qui peut sauver notre monde…

- Je sais, je suis au courant de ça. Mais ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ton travail avec elle mais de ta relation plus que professionnelle…

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

- Hum…Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu me caches précisément mais je vais trouver…

- Meg !

La démone se retourna à l'interpellation d'Alexander qui était resté près de la porte. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Apparemment, Meg devait gérer beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Ou alors c'était une technique comme une autre pour laisser Crowley seul de temps à autre, histoire de faire monter un peu plus la pression.

- Je te laisse réfléchir Crowley. Mais tu finiras par me dire ce que je veux savoir.

Meg sortit donc une nouvelle fois de la pièce suivi d'Alexander après que ce dernier est lancé un regard noir au roi des Enfers. Crowley était de nouveau seul dans le noir et face à ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment de quoi Meg voulait parler. Il avait pourtant essayer pendant plusieurs mois d'abord de cacher ses sentiments contradictoires face aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Mais ensuite il avait tout fait pour retrouver un bonheur similaire à celui qu'il avait perdu. Il était temps pour le démon d'appeler à l'aide. Il était orgueilleux, certes mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul cette fois, Meg s'en était bien assuré. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ces acolytes démoniaques ne pouvaient peut-être par l'entendre mais il n'y avait pas qu'avec eux qu'il avait un certain lien télépathique. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais Crowley pouvait aussi communiquer avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer ce lien mais aujourd'hui, c'était le moment idéal. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait marcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Winthrop n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Elle avait l'esprit occupé. Elle avait pourtant tenté de se changer les idées en lisant la lettre de son père lui fournissant des nouvelles du continent américain. Mais elle n'arrivait pas de s'ôter de l'esprit le charmant tailleur d'Edimbourg. Fergus McLeod avait l'air de voir plus que la jeune fille de bonne famille en elle. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la seconde fois et ils ne devaient pas se revoir avant deux semaines ou plus le temps que sa commande soit prête mais pourtant, elle y pensait nuit et jour. Le temps allait lui paraître très long. Emily soupira en posant la lettre de son père sur sa table de chevet. La chambre était à peine éclairée d'une chandelle. La jeune femme sursauta soudain. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit, quelque chose cognait contre sa fenêtre. Un oiseau peut-être. Car la famille Winthrop vivait un peu en dehors d'Edimbourg. Emily se rallongea, persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Mais le bruit retentit de nouveau. Elle se leva finalement, le cœur battant et s'approcha de la fenêtre avec sa chandelle. Elle l'ouvrit et passa sur le balcon devant sa chambre. Elle ne vit d'abord rien puis une silhouette en contrebas. L'étage n'était pas haut aussi reconnut-elle son visiteur en souriant.

- Fergus ? Que faîtes-vous ici en pleine nuit ? Et comment êtes-vous entrer dans le domaine ? questionna la jeune femme le plus doucement possible.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous n'imaginez pas à propos de moi Emily…Je suis magicien et je vous emmène à l'aventure !

- Vous êtes fous…Attendez-moi à la porte arrière, j'arrive !

Fergus McLeod obéit donc à la jeune femme et fit le tour de la demeure. Arrivé à la porte arrière de la maison, il eut un doute. Voulait-elle parler de la porte arrière de la maison ou du domaine ? Il n'hésitait pas longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Emily. Elle avait enfilé une robe simple, sans tissu superflu, robe qu'elle utilisait pour chevaucher les terres américaines et le manteau à capuche qu'elle portait lors de sa première rencontre avec le tailleur.

- Si les gardes vous trouvent ici, vous allez avoir des problèmes…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…Alors, on y va ?

McLeod prit la main de la demoiselle et tous les deux s'enfuirent en silence, traversèrent les jardins du domaine et arrivèrent à la grille qui séparait le domaine des Winthrop du reste du monde. Deux chevaux les attendaient, attachés à un arbre. Ils passèrent la grille et Fergus était prêt à aider Emily à monter sur son cheval mais elle était déjà assise dessus quand il se retourna.

- Vous venez Fergus ? Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !

Le tailleur sourit et grimpa sur son cheval. Ils chevauchèrent ensemble au moins une heure à travers les collines boisées près de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au sommet d'une des collines où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Edimbourg. Fergus aida Emily à descendre de cheval et tous les deux observèrent la ville.

- C'est magnifique…murmura Emily.

- Tout comme vous…

- Fergus…

- Je suis désolé Emily mais depuis que je vous ais rencontré, je ne pense qu'à vous nuit et jour. Vous êtes…Vous êtes…tellement extraordinaire ! Bien plus que toutes les femmes d'Edimbourg que je connaisse…Vous êtes futée en plus d'être belle, d'un caractère vibrant ! Je…Je vous aime Emily !

- Vous vous emballez…Nous ne nous connaissons à peine !

- J'ai l'impression au contraire que nous nous connaissons depuis des siècles ! Emily, je vous en prie…Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne sentez pas ce qui se passe entre nous…

- Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame de mon statut, mais je dois vous l'avouer…Je ressens la même chose que vous.

- Alors épousez-moi !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous en prie Emily, acceptez de devenir ma femme !

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable…rétorqua la demoiselle en se relevant. Mes parents n'accepteront jamais ! Je suis déjà promise à un riche entrepreneur des Amériques, ils n'accepteront jamais de me laisser…

- Alors enfuyons-nous ! Vous ne manquerez de rien Emily, je vous le promets ! Je subviendrais à tous vos besoins !

- Je vous crois Fergus mais nous ne pouvons décider de cela à la légère…

- Emily…

- Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer. Vous pourrez récupérer votre cheval à l'arrière du domaine…

Mademoiselle Winthrop remonta à cheval et partit sous le regard triste du tailleur. Il comprenait que ce n'était pas une décision facile. Il espérait surtout ne pas l'avoir effrayer avec ses propos passionnés. Il attendrait, il l'attendrait des siècles si il fallait.

Crowley était toujours à essayer d'établir son lien télépathique quand il entendit un cri à faire trembler les murs, provenant de la pièce située au-dessus de lui. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et se sentit mal comme si c'était lui qu'on torturait. En réalité, Meg avait dû trouver un de ses sous-fifres ou quelqu'un qu'il avait connu dans sa longue vie après la mort pour tenter d'avoir les informations qu'elle voulait. Mais personne ne pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit si elle cherchait de ce coté-là. La pauvre victime de Meg continua de crier pendant plusieurs minutes puis se tut brusquement. Crowley entendit immédiatement des pas dans l'escalier. La lumière s'alluma encore une fois et Alexander se planta près de Crowley mais Meg lui adressa un regard ferme.

- Laisse-nous Alexander.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît.

Alexander jeta un regard noir à Crowley avant de repartir par où il était venu. Meg se mit à faire les cent pas devant Crowley. Elle cherchait vraisemblablement quoi dire en premier et comment aborder le sujet désiré. Le Roi des Enfers décida de briser le silence.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un proche que tu as cramé…

- Pas directement. Pas depuis longtemps en tout cas. Je ne suis pas fière du procédé utilisé…J'ai sorti ce pauvre hère de l'enfer juste pour le torturer…

- Tu ne veux pas me donner de nom alors…

- Je n'ai qu'un nom à te donner : Emily Winthrop, rétorqua Meg en arrêtant enfin ses pas devant Crowley.

Le visage du démon se ferma instinctivement en entendant ce nom. Lui qui ne montrait que rarement de telles émotions, ne put contrôler son visage cette fois et Meg en fut très satisfaite. Elle avait touché un point sensible et elle n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça.

- Je me demandais depuis longtemps pourquoi tu avais ramené Amy d'entre les morts après son accouchement…Tu aurais juste pu essayer de récupérer son enfant…reprit Meg.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est Castiel qui a ramené Sam, Amy et Samuel. Pas moi.

- Je t'en prie Crowley ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote…Castiel ne pouvait pas la ramener. Il avait essayé mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il a cru Amy morte pendant des mois ! J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé très altruiste de ta part de lui laisser les lauriers…

- Il était sur le point de déraper, c'était une question de temps alors…

- Tu savais surtout qu'Amy serait en colère contre lui et que tu pourrais te glisser dans la place du confident.

- Ah oui…Et pourquoi ça ? soupira Crowley.

- Parce que tu l'aimes.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû dire qu'elle est le portrait craché de la femme de ta vie…est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha Crowley avec un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas tout effectivement…Qu'est-il arrivé à Emily, hein ? Tu l'as tué ?

- La ferme !

- A l'époque tu devais encore être le charmant Fergus McLeod…Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Emily ?

- La ferme ! hurla Crowley, le visage déformé par la colère. Espèce de traînée, je t'interdis de continuer à prononcer son nom !

- Je crois que je vais te laisser te calmer…

- Dis-moi Meg, dis-moi qui a lâché le morceau ?

- Oh…Le pauvre cocher de la famille Winthrop, tu t'en rappelles ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour vous !

- Espèce de chienne ! Je te ferais écartelée éternellement ! Tu souffriras, crois-moi, comme ta copine Mariana…

- Quoi ? Mariana est morte ! s'écria Meg, sincèrement surprise.

- Oh non ! ricana Crowley. Je voulais en faire un exemple…Elle est bien en enfer mais pas comme tu le crois…Elle se fait tailler en pièces, encore et encore ! Et crois-moi tu la rejoindras bientôt !

- Espèce de fils de pute ! s'exclama Meg en s'approchant de Crowley. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Emily mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Amy va bientôt la rejoindre…

Meg assena un violent coup de poing à Crowley avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière alors que le démon criait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Amy ? Meg ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Meg ! Meg !

Il était tard à Edimbourg ce soir-là quand on frappa à la boutique de Fergus McLeod. Le tailleur habitait les appartements au-dessus de sa boutique. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite à une heure pareille même si il travaillait encore. Par curiosité, il se décida à aller voir. Il ouvrit la porte et reconnut tout de suite la personne en face de lui à son manteau à capuche. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Fergus reconnut également le cocher des Winthrop dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Entrez, je vous en prie…

Emily entra et une fois la porte refermée, elle retira sa capuche. Elle avait le visage grave. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Fergus ne l'avait pas vu mais elle semblait encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

- Fergus, j'ai longtemps réfléchi et je…

- Non, ne le dîtes pas. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'une femme comme vous pourrait s'échapper, quitter une vie sûre pour un homme comme moi. Je vous prie d'excuser mon emportement. C'était rude de ma part.

- Fergus, je…

- Je vous en prie. J'espère que nous pourrons garder un solide lien d'amitié, ça me désolerait que tout ceci nous empêche d'être ami…

- Fergus ! interrompit Emily d'un ton ferme. Si vous voulez bien m'écouter…Je suis venue vous dire que j'étais d'accord, à une condition. Nous devons le faire en secret et attendre avant de quitter la ville. Je suis sûre que ma grand-mère m'a légué un peu d'argent ou des biens, cela pourra nous être utile…

- Alors…Vous acceptez de m'épouser ? demanda McLeod qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

- Oui, oui Fergus. J'accepte de devenir votre femme, répondit Emily en souriant.

N'y tenant plus, le tailleur s'avança et prit lentement le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Emily répondit à son baiser sincèrement.

Meg entra furax dans ce qui avait dû être le salon ou la pièce principale de la demeure abandonnée. Karl et Alexander l'attendaient. Le premier avait l'air plus serein maintenant qu'il s'était défoulé sur Crowley mais le second, plus conscient de ce qui était en train de se jouer, semblait inquiet. Debout, les bras croisés, il attendit que Meg s'affale dans un vieux fauteuil pour demander :

- Alors ?

- Ce chien fait toujours torturer Mariana au moment où on parle !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Karl, soudain plus agité.

- T'es sérieuse ? rétorqua Alexander.

- D'après toi ? Il me l'a dit lui-même et je le crois sur ce coup-là. Par contre, j'ai pas totalement réussi à avoir ce que je voulais…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ? questionna Alexander.

- Faire venir Amy sombre crétin ! Je suis sûre que Crowley a un moyen de la prévenir…

- Tu dérailles ! On doit forcer l'Enfer et sauver ma sœur ! s'écria Karl, de plus en plus en colère.

- T'es suicidaire ? La seule manière de récupérer ta sœur c'est de faire ce que j'ai prévu. On récupère l'Enfer, le trône et on pourra la libérer ! expliqua Meg.

- Je suis quand même d'accord sur une chose Meg, comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'impliquer les Léviathans dans cette histoire soit une bonne chose…

- Tu m'as espionné ?

- Je protége tes arrières, comme tu me l'as demandé ! Je te rappelle que je dois veiller à ce que tu ne prennes pas de décisions stupides mais pour ça, faut que je sois au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre de ce que tu fais…

- Ça va, ça va ! Tu étais quand même d'accord avec la capture de Crowley…

- Je pensais qu'on le tuerait ! C'est pour ça qu'on était d'accord, répondit Alexander en jetant un coup d'œil à Karl. Pas le livrer aux Léviathans et certainement pas livrer Amy avec !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es amoureux toi aussi ? De toute façon, c'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.

- Alors comment ?

Meg baissa les yeux sans répondre. Alexander soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Meg était si mystérieuse. Elle et lui étaient pourtant le cœur de la coalition contre Crowley, le point de départ même. Alors pourquoi se la jouait-elle en solo à présent qu'ils étaient à un moment crucial pour leur organisation ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'approuverais pas ce qu'elle envisageait ?

- ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! s'écria Karl en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda Alexander.

- Faire libérer Mariana en passant par notre cher Crowley, répondit-il.

Karl allait passer le seuil de la pièce quand il sentit tout son corps se bloquer et faire un demi-tour sur lui-même. Meg s'était levée et le gardait ainsi du bout des doigts.

- Hors de question. Tu vas te calmer et faire ce que je te dis. J'ai besoin que tu trouves ce qui est arrivé à Emily Winthrop. Trouve-moi quelqu'un qui sait et qui parlera, si il le faut. Et sans poser de question ! ajouta la démone alors que Karl essayait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le démon réussit juste à hocher la tête avant d'être libérer par Meg. Il n'ajouta pas un moment mais au regard de sa soi-disant chef, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait obéir. Il disparut en un claquement de doigts. Meg se tourna alors enfin vers Alexander.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne Winthrop se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible, un cauchemar qui semblait très réel. Sa fille, sa fille chérie, épousait ce jeune tailleur d'Edimbourg et s'enfuyait avec lui, la laissant seule repartir pour les Amériques annoncer la triste nouvelle à Mr Winthrop. Anne essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait trop d'imagination. Depuis maintenant deux mois, les femmes Winthrop passaient beaucoup de temps à la boutique de Fergus McLeod. D'abord, un des modèles était entièrement à refaire. Ensuite, sa fille s'était montrée difficile sur les couleurs et le tissu. Finalement, elle avait exigé une autre robe du soir. Anne n'avait pas trouvé à redire à ça. Au contraire, elle était fière que sa fille prenne enfin la mesure de son rang et soit exigeante vis-à-vis de ses vêtements. Mais avec ce rêve, Anne voyait les choses différemment. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour se rassurer. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et traversa l'étage supérieur jusqu'à la chambre d'Emily. Elle toqua légèrement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Anne fut sous le choc : non seulement la chambre était vide à cette heure tardive mais le lit n'avait même pas été défait. Elle se précipita de nouveau dans sa chambre, enfila des vêtements plus correctes pour sortir et se rendit dans la cour du domaine. Sa voiture n'était plus là et le cocher introuvable. Anne envoya donc un domestique lui cherchait un taxi. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mme Winthrop était devant la boutique de McLeod. A l'étage, les chandelles étaient toujours allumées. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, elle reconnut sa voiture, son cocher sommeillant au sommet. Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Sa fille venait d'abord. Anne traversa la rue, entra dans la boutique qui n'était même pas fermée à clé et gravit l'étage comme si elle était chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit des rires venant de ce qui devait être la chambre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle entra en trombe dans la pièce. Emily et Fergus étaient au lit. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent aussitôt, sincèrement surpris.

- Mère ! s'exclama Emily en réajustant sa chemise de nuit.

- Je vous y prend sale traînée ! J'ai honte, vraiment, j'ai honte !

- Madame Winthrop…commença Fergus.

- Que vous est-il passé par la tête Emily ? Que dirait votre grand-mère ? Oh si votre père savait ça…poursuivit Anne comme si de rien n'était.

- Mère, je vous en prie…

- Taisez-vous insolente ! Vous allez finir au couvent, voilà comment cela va se terminer !

- Mère écoutez-moi par Saint Georges ! Fergus et moi sommes mariés, il n'y a rien de choquant ici !

- Comment ? Mariés ? encaissa Anne Winthrop.

- Absolument. Il y a 40 jours, béni par l'amour de Dieu, répondit Fergus.

Anne se sentit défaillir, envahie par des vertiges. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa fille, si droite et vertueuse…Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle recula de quelques pas et s'assit maladroitement dans un fauteuil de la pièce. Sa respiration était difficile ce qui inquiétait Emily. Car malgré tout, c'était tout de même sa mère.

- Mère ? Dites quelque chose je vous en prie !

Anne releva les yeux. Elle observa sa fille et ne ressentit que de l'amour et de la pitié pour cette jeune fille qui découvrait la vie. Mais quand elle posa les yeux sur Fergus, sa colère reprit le dessus. Elle se leva de nouveau et s'écria, un doigt accusateur vers le tailleur :

- Tout ça c'est votre faute, vous lui avez empoisonné l'esprit ! Emily, vous allez rentrer avec moi, quand à vous McLeod vous allez me le payer…Vous n'aurez plus un client dans cette ville, jamais ! Je vais détruire votre nom, votre réputation, tout !

- Mère calmez-vous…

- Emily, venez.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas.

- Plait-il ?

- Fergus est mon époux et…J'attends un enfant.

- Comment ?

- Vraiment ? s'étonna McLeod, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

- Oui…répondit Emily en se tournant vers son époux. Depuis trois semaines environ…Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant d'être sûr que…

- Sale traînée !

- Mère !

- Je vous répudie Emily, vous n'êtes plus une Winthrop ! Vous n'auriez rien, vous êtes déshonorée…Soyez maudit ! Soyez maudit, vous, votre époux et votre enfant !

La violence des propos d'Anne Winthrop avait laissé les deux époux sans voix. Anne était repartie comme une furie. C'était la dernière fois qu'Emily voyait sa mère. Le lendemain, toutes les affaires qu'Anne avait bien voulu laisser à sa fille étaient dans des malles devant la boutique et Emily prit le nom de McLeod.

Amy Winchester avait tout le corps noué. Elle était tellement nerveuse et inquiète pour tout et tout le monde que ses épaules la faisaient affreusement souffrir avec le stress. Elle était assise sur le sol du salon Singer avait une tonne de paperasse devant elle. Elle soupira et grimaça de douleur en passant la main sur sa nuque. Dean entra par la porte arrière de la maison et retrouva sa femme dans cet état. Il s'assit derrière elle et se mit à la masser doucement.

- Hum…Voilà pourquoi je t'ai épousé…

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était pour mon corps de rêve et mon incroyable sens de l'humour…Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Des trucs que Birkhoff m'a envoyé…Je sais pas vraiment si ça peut nous aider contre Dick.

- Explique.

- Des transactions immobilières. Richard Roman Inc a acheté un champs dans le Wisconsin, toute une rue à Portland et j'en passe et des meilleurs…Mais pourquoi faire, ça aucune idée. Birkhoff surveille tout ça de près.

- Je vois…Comment il va ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? s'étonna Amy en souriant.

- C'est un chouette gars…Si on oublie que tu l'as embrassé.

- Okay…Il se débrouille. Michael et lui ont rejoint Nikita. Et le grand méchant Percy a des ennuis…Amanda gère la Division. Enfin bref, ils sont bien occupés mais il a toujours du temps pour moi…

- Evidemment.

- Ne sois pas jaloux.

- Je ne le suis pas…Bon dieu Amy, qu'est-ce que t'es tendu ! s'exclama Dean en continuant de masser la jeune femme.

- Je sais…Je…Je m'inquiète. Je dors très mal en ce moment. Encore.

- Les super anges ont des problèmes ? Parce que tu sais, on peut aider…

- Non, non, pour l'instant ça va. R.A.S du coté de Dick. Mais Sam…

- Je sais. On va devoir trouver quelque chose pour lui. Il ne dort plus non plus, il s'enfile des tonnes de café, tu as dû remarquer…

- Oui.

Amy posa les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains et baissa la tête en soupirant. Dean se décala et prit le visage d'Amy entre ses mains.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Crowley.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr qu'il…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Dean. Je sais qu'il a des ennuis, je le sens au plus profond de moi, je pourrais pas t'expliquer mais…

- D'accord, d'accord…Admettons. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment on le trouve ?

- J'en ai aucune idée…

Amy prit Dean dans ses bras et le serra fort en fermant les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, la super ange entendit une voix dans sa tête, une voix lointaine qui l'appelait à l'aide. Elle entendait cette voix depuis des jours mais elle n'avait rien dit, n'étant pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre que cette voix soit réelle. Dean avait du mal à comprendre ce lien qui s'était créé entre le démon et sa femme. Mais maintenant, il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Soudain, il sentit sa femme se crispait. Il l'écarta légèrement et remarqua ses yeux blancs profonds. Sam entra à ce moment-là. Il remarqua la scène et fronça les sourcils. Dean lui ordonna le silence jusqu'à la fin de la vision. Dès qu'Amy reprit ses esprits, l'aîné des Winchester demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- J'avais raison. Crowley a des ennuis. Il a besoin de notre aide.

Crowley avait perdu le compte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une semaine ? deux ? Les jours semblaient glisser sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Surtout que la compagnie était régulière. Meg et ses acolytes se moquaient de l'heure pour venir lui parler ou le cogner. Mais le démon était satisfait. Non seulement il ne parlait pas et faisait ainsi perdre son temps à Meg, mais en plus, il savait qu'il avait réussi à rentrer en contact avec Amy et qu'elle viendrait le chercher. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Meg descendit une nouvelle fois. Elle semblait elle aussi plutôt satisfaite et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour le roi des Enfers. Il décida de ne pas montrer sa déception et resta digne, un léger sourire sur son visage tuméfié. Dès que Meg le vit, elle fut tout de suite plus irritée.

- Tu m'as l'air bien satisfait…

- En effet, je le suis.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tes gorilles ne se joignent pas à la fête ? demanda le démon en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Pas cette fois. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant ? soupira Meg, légèrement énervée par l'attitude de Crowley.

- Amy est en chemin. Et crois-moi, elle va te faire mordre la poussière.

Le roi des Enfers pensait avoir été brillant avec son petit effet mais à sa grande surprise, Meg afficha un énorme sourire.

- Ah parfait. Pile ce que je voulais. Tu te rappelles pas de la promesse que je t'ai fait ? Amy rejoindra Emily dès qu'elle posera un pied ici…

- Je…Non, je…

- Quoi Crowley ? Toi ? Perdre tes mots ?

- Je pensais que tu avais envoyé des démons à ses trousses, pas que tu voulais la faire venir ici !

- Oh tu me déçois Crowley…Tu te ramollis, toi qui avait toujours un coup d'avance…

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi tu veux la faire venir ?

- Disons que je me serais passé d'elle mais j'ai besoin de Dick et Dick la veut alors…

- Pauvre folle ! Tu as pactisé avec Dick ? Il va t'exterminer ! Et tous les nôtres avec !

- Justement, c'est pour assurer notre survie que je pactise avec Dick, ce que toi tu n'as pas su faire !

- J'ai essayé figure-toi ! Et j'ai finalement réalisé que ce n'était pas bon pour nous, je me suis alors tourné vers quelqu'un de plus compétent pour nous aider…

- Amy Winchester ? Franchement Crowley ! Les Winchester ont toujours été nos ennemis !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais entendu l'expression, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ? Tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu veux toi qu'elle vienne…

- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas elle que je veux…

- Attends une minute…Sam ? Vraiment ? Tu crois encore que Sam peut passer de notre coté ? Tu délires vraiment…

- Quand Amy et Dean seront morts, il n'aura pas d'autres options…

- C'est ça ton plan ? Nous laissons nous entretuer ? Moi, Dick et les Winchester ? Vraiment brillant comme plan ! ironisa le démon.

- Je te signale que je ne te demande pas ton avis Crowley. Ce que je fais pour récupérer l'Enfer ne te regarde pas mais comme je suis polie, je te tiens au courant…

- C'est vraiment généreux de ta part.

- Je suis désolée Crowley. J'aurai préféré qu'on puisse s'entendre mais vraisemblablement c'est pas le cas.

- Vraisemblablement. Souviens-t'en la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…conclut Meg en retournant vers l'escalier. Oh et Anne Winthrop t'adresse ses salutations !

Les Winchester étaient réunis dans le salon avec Stacey Hardwick. La médium vivait toujours chez Bobby avec eux. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus d'autre endroit où allait, spécialement depuis la disparition de Crowley. Cela ne dérangeait pas les Winchester et encore moins Amy. Stacey lui était utile et elle préférait l'avoir à l'œil à la fois pour être sûre qu'elle ne les trahirait pas mais aussi pour sa propre protection. Amy s'était finalement assise sur le canapé, Stacey avait les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sam était assis sur le bureau de Bobby et Dean faisait les cents pas comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? demanda Sam.

Il avait une très mauvaise mine. Mais lui faire remarquer n'aurait servi à rien aussi Amy répondit-elle naturellement :

- Je l'ai vu lui, j'ai vu Meg aussi…

- Donc Meg est bien derrière tout ça ?

- Apparemment elle a pas eu besoin de toi Sam…

- Comment elle a fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien mais elle l'a fait, répondit Amy. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont…

- Tu as vu autre chose ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il n'y a que deux démons avec elle. J'ai vu une maison abandonnée…Il est dans la cave je crois. Mais ce genre de maisons on en trouve à la pelle aux Etats-Unis !

- Calme-toi…Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de le localiser…Tu peux pas essayer de provoquer une vision Stacey ? demanda Dean.

- Je ne pense pas en voir plus qu'Amy…Même si je vois Crowley, je ne verrais pas forcément où il est…

- Attendez. Amy, les super anges peuvent peut-être nous aider non ? Certains ont des pouvoirs qui pourraient nous être utiles…rétorqua Sam.

- A qui tu penses ?

- A Steven d'abord et à cette fille, Flash Gordon…

- Eliza.

- Ouais…Ils pourraient visiter ces maisons en un temps record…

- C'est encore trop vaste Sam, il faudrait réduire le périmètre de recherche…

- Faut qu'on réfléchisse. La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un autre moyen pour bloquer Lucifer de ma tête…répondit Sam.

- Un…autre ? Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a trouvé le premier ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit Sam ! s'exclama Amy.

- Peu importe. La question n'est pas là. Il cherchait mais où ? demanda Dean.

- Il m'a parlé de l'Arkansas…répondit finalement Stacey, hésitante. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

- Bon c'est déjà mieux. Il doit pas y avoir tant de maisons du style dans l'Arkansas…

- Oui mais Dean, si il a changé de plan ? Si il a voulu trouvé Meg quand tu lui as parlé de la rébellion et qu'il est ailleurs ?

- Je sais Amy mais c'est un début ! Faut espérer qu'il soit là parce qu'on a pas d'autres pistes…Meg a du protéger l'endroit magiquement pour pas qu'on le trouve alors…Faut y croire.

- Très bien, soupira Madame Winchester. Je vais prévenir les super anges.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley commençait à désespérer qu'on vienne le libérer. Il fut pris d'un doute. Peut-être qu'Amy n'avait pas eu son message ou bien n'avait-elle pas réussi à l'interpréter. Il avait essayé de la prévenir que c'était un piège et qu'elle devait venir préparé mais il n'était pas sûr que ça avait fonctionné. Le démon soupira. C'était vraiment ennuyeux d'être un prisonnier. Il eut soudain plus de compassion envers les démons qui faisaient mijoter leurs victimes avant de s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'il pensait à ça, il crut voir une ombre dans la cave. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux coiffés en pics, apparut devant lui.

- Crowley ?

- Vous êtes très perspicace pour une super ange, répondit le roi des Enfers.

- Amy arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Eliza sans relever la remarque de Crowley.

La super ange repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Merci, murmura tout de même le démon.

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait que Meg descendait de nouveau avec Alexander et Karl cette fois. Crowley décida de ne pas montrer qu'il venait de recevoir une nouvelle. Meg serait trop contente et il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de préparer un piège pour Amy et les Winchester. Car les frères étaient sans aucun doute en chemin avec elle. Meg approcha une chaise qui traînait et s'assit face à Crowley, ses deux gorilles restant légèrement en retrait.

- Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda ironiquement Crowley à Meg.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche tu sais…Ta vie est aussi secrète que la zone 51, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…

- Désolé de ne pas tout te fournir sur un plateau…

- Même Anne, qui pourtant te déteste au plus haut point, ne m'a pas dit ce qui était arrivé à Emily.

- Tu veux un secret ? Anne Winthrop a fait une croix sur sa fille le jour où elle a appris que nous étions mariés. Elle n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé tout comme toi tu ne le sauras jamais…

- Ça je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Crowley observa Meg avec une pointe d'étonnement. Elle avait vraiment l'air sûr d'elle, comme si elle savait quelque chose que le démon ignorait. Mais la conversation fut interrompue par le débarquement des Winchester dans le dos de Meg. Comme si ils s'y attendaient, Karl et Alexander se précipitèrent sur Sam et Dean. Pendant que les garçons se battaient, Meg s'était levé, avait balancé la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et fit face à Amy. La jeune femme semblait très en colère. Elle leva son poing, prête à frapper la démone.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place ! s'exclama Meg.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis sûre que toi aussi tu aimerais comprendre le lien qui t'unit à Crowley…

En entendant ça, Dean fut déconcentré un instant et Alexander en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Dans le dos de l'aîné des Winchester, il lui attrapa les bras en arrière. Un craquement se fit entendre et Dean cria, faisant se retourner Amy. Meg en profita à son tour et assomma la super ange. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Amy était attachée à une chaise en face de Crowley. Elle ne les vit pas mais les frères Winchester subissaient le même sort, bâillonnés eux et Dean souffrait à cause de son bras. Meg, devant Amy, interpella Alexander.

- Préviens-le, il est temps…

Alexander quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un regard noir aux Winchester pour les obliger à rester tranquilles face à Karl.

- Meg, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Amy en testant la solidité de ses liens.

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux en savoir plus…

- Pas moi.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas savoir que lorsque Crowley était Fergus, il a aimé une femme qui était ton portrait craché ?

- Non, finit par répondre Amy après un moment de surprise et d'hésitation.

- D'accord…Voyons si ton charmant mari pense la même chose…

- Ça va, ça va Meg ! Bon et maintenant qu'on est tous réuni, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Tu ne veux pas lire dans mon esprit ? Bon ok. Je vais d'abord recueillir les infos que je veux, juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité, et puis je laisserai Dick s'amuser un peu…

- Quoi ? Dick ? s'exclama Amy en jetant un œil à Crowley. T'es complètement folle !

- Je me tue à le lui dire…rétorqua le démon.

- Mais comment t'es tombé dans ce pétrin toi d'abord ?

- Aucune idée ! La demoiselle avait vraisemblablement bien préparé son coup…

- Je vous dérange ? les interrompit Meg. Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée…

Distraire Meg était tout à fait ce qu'Amy était en train de faire, se défaisant de ses liens au fur et à mesure. Alexander choisit ce moment pour faire sa ré-apparition. Amy suspendit ses gestes mais le démon n'avait rien vu. Karl, trop occupé à surveiller les Winchester, non plus. Alexander apporta un vieux parchemin à Meg. La démone s'en empara avec un sourire satisfait.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? tenta Amy.

- Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt…

Meg se mit à lire à voix haute le texte inscrit sur le parchemin. Une incantation en latin. Une fois que Meg cessa de parler, le silence dans la pièce était complet. Tous attendaient de voir si quelque chose allait se passer et si oui, quoi. Les Winchester échangèrent un regard, Meg, Karl et Alexander aussi, tout comme Amy et Crowley. La super ange baissa alors brusquement la tête comme si elle s'était évanouie. Soudain, elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux complètement noirs.

Les Winchester s'agitèrent sur leur chaise pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient voir que Crowley qui serrait les dents. Karl lui-même fit quelques pas vers la scène centrale, intrigué. Les yeux d'Amy ne restèrent pas noirs longtemps, ils reprirent leur couleur naturelle après quelques secondes mais ce qui était certain c'était que la jeune femme en face de Crowley n'était plus Amy. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en observant Alexander et Meg avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le Roi des Enfers. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un sourire.

- Fergus ? C'est bien vous ?

Elle voulut se lever mais se rendit alors compte qu'elle était attachée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fergus ?

- Calmez-vous Emily, tout va bien…répondit Crowley, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Meg se déplaça face à Emily qui leva la tête vers elle, curieuse.

- Emily enfin ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer…

- Vous êtes ?

- Meg, je suis une amie de Cro…de Fergus.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Emily, elle ment, vous…

- La ferme !

Meg se tourna vers Crowley et le fit taire magiquement d'un geste de la main avant de se concentrer de nouveau vers Emily/Amy.

- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas son amie. Et vous n'êtes pas invité mais prisonnier. D'ailleurs, comment va Amy ?

- Amy ?

- La jeune femme à qui vous empruntez le corps…

- Oh. Elle est en colère contre vous et me dit de vous dire que quand elle sera de nouveau maîtresse de son corps, elle vous « explosera votre sale cul de traînée »…Quels mots grossiers !

- Bien, elle a l'air en forme. Maintenant dîtes-moi Emily, comment êtes-vous morte ? C'est Fergus qui vous a tué ?

- Fergus ? Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle avec véhémence en regardant amoureusement le démon.

- Alors que vous est-il arrivé ? insista Meg.

Ce jour de 1686 à Edimbourg, la boutique du tailleur Fergus McLeod était fermée. Car bien qu'Anne Winthrop avait tenté de détruire la réputation du jeune tailleur, la boutique tenait le coup. Ce n'était donc pas pour ça que cette dernière était fermée ce jour-là. Un cri à l'étage, puis une série de cris retentit dans la rue par une fenêtre ouverte. Emily McLeod était sur le point de donner la vie, assistée d'une sage-femme. Fergus tenait la main de sa femme en l'encourageant et en la rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait mais l'accouchement ne se passait pas bien. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 16 heures qu'Emily essayait de faire naître son enfant. Le bébé se présentait en siège et la sage femme avait les plus grandes difficultés à résoudre le problème. Emily perdait beaucoup de sang et ses efforts acharnés étaient très douloureux.

- Fergus, je ne peux plus continuer…

- Bien sûr que si Emily ! Vous êtes une aventurière, une guerrière ! Vous devez lutter, pour notre fils…

- Notre fils ? Comment le savez-vous ?

- En essayant de le retourner, Madame Jones l'a vu…

- C'est merveilleux…

- Allez Madame, la pause est finie. Poussez !

Emily serra la main de son mari et poussa une ultime fois de toutes ses forces. Le bébé sortit enfin et cria à plein poumon.

- Vous entendez très chère ? Vous avez réussi…

- C'est fabuleux…Fergus…

- Le bébé va bien. Prenez-le et sortez Mr McLeod s'il vous plaît, ordonna Madame Jones.

- Mais…

- Allez !

Devant le ton si insistant de la sage femme, Fergus prit son fils dans ses bras et tous les deux allèrent attendre dans le couloir. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Jones sortit de la chambre, les mains couvertes de sang et la mine triste.

- Mr McLeod je suis navrée…J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais votre femme nous a quitté.

- A-t-elle…A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Qu'elle vous aimez…et le prénom de l'enfant. Gavin.

Lorsqu'Emily finit de raconter son histoire, Meg ricana en regardant Alexander. Emily Winthrop ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire tant rire ?

- Vous êtes morte pour sauver votre fils n'est-ce pas ? C'était vous ou lui ?

- En quelque sorte…répondit Emily sans comprendre.

- J'arrive pas à le croire…

- Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ?

- Je crois que je vais laisser votre cher Fergus le faire.

Meg défit le bâillon magique de Crowley et Emily baissa les yeux sur lui. Elle commençait à comprendre que quelque chose clochait vis-à-vis de son fils.

- Fergus…Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait…

- Je suis désolé Emily, je ne pouvais pas, pas sans vous !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon fils ! cria-t-elle.

- Je l'ai…abandonné. Il a fini marin et a sombré en 1723.

- Comment avez-vous pu…

- J'ai toujours garder un œil sur lui, de loin. Mais je ne le voyais pas comme un fils seulement comme la chose qui vous avait tué ! Je suis désolée Emily…Je vous en prie, ne m'en voulez pas, c'était extrêmement difficile de vivre sans vous…

- Je parie que c'est pour ça que tu as fait un pacte à l'origine…finit par intervenir Meg. Tu voulais qu'elle revienne.

- J'ai essayé en effet, répondit Crowley à contre-cœur. Mais je me suis fait avoir. J'étais naïf à l'époque et disons que j'avais tapé dans l'œil de Lilith…

- Moi qui avait toujours cru cette histoire de centimètres sous la ceinture…ricana Meg.

- Oh je t'en prie…Tu veux qu'on aborde ton cas ?

Mais alors que Meg allait répondre, Amy/Emily se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en arrachant ses liens et d'un geste de la main envoya valser contre un des murs de la cave Meg et Alexander. Elle fit de même avec Karl avant de se diriger vers les Winchester dans le fond. Elle défit le bâillon de Dean qui demanda aussitôt :

- Amy ?

- Emily est toujours là pour le moment mais elle m'a laissé reprendre le contrôle. Faut qu'on bouge.

D'un nouveau geste de la main, elle défit magiquement les liens de Sam et Dean qui se relevèrent tant bien que mal. En se retournant, Amy constata que Karl avait prit la fuite.

- Très courageux tes hommes de main Meg…

La démone et Alexander s'étaient relevé. Meg leva les mains en l'air et recula de quelques pas.

- Amy…On peut discuter, non ? Je suis désolée…Je savais qu'Emily ne pourrait être convoquer que dans ton corps…

- Tu ne nous causes que des ennuis Meg et tu me fais perdre mon temps !

- Tues-la Amy, Dick arrive…intervint Crowley.

- Oh...soupira la super ange. Meg, Meg…

- Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger...Je dirais à Dick que vous vous êtes échappé…

- Dean, Sam, montez à l'étage s'il vous plait. Assurez-vous que Karl n'est pas en train d'attendre ce cher Dick…

- Sam vas-y, je reste avec Amy, dit Dean.

Sam hocha la tête et obéit. Amy poursuivit :

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Meg ? Il te fallait choisir un camp, c'est soit moi et tu fais avec Crowley, soit les Léviathans…Et apparemment tu as fait ton choix…

- Non…

- Amy ! cria Dean.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt et bloqua Alexander avec ses pouvoirs avant que le démon ne lui plante un poignard dans le dos.

- Vous les démons, vous ne savez jamais vous arrêter…

Amy aurait pu se servir de ses pouvoirs de super ange pour tuer le démon mais elle savait que Dean n'aimerait pas ça. Aussi exorcisa-t-elle Alexander en très peu de temps. Mais quand elle se retourna, Meg avait disparu.

- Quelle garce…

- Laisse-tomber Crowley.

D'un nouveau geste de la main, Amy défit les liens de Crowley et effaça la clé de Salomon au plafond. Le démon, la super ange et le chasseur montèrent à leur tour à l'étage et retrouvèrent Sam à l'entrée de la maison.

- Alors ?

- Karl n'est plus là.

- Meg non plus…

- Mais quelqu'un d'autre nous attend.

Tous les quatre sortirent devant la maison pour voir la limousine noire qui venait d'arriver. Amy retint son souffle. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour un affrontement avec Dick Roman. Surtout, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la Division et elle doutait qu'il soit de bonne humeur face à elle. De son bras valide, Dean lui prit la main pour lui signifier que quoi qu'il se passe, il était là. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, certainement des minutes de réflexion pour Dick, la limousine repartit et Amy respira de nouveau. Apparemment, Dick avait appris de ses erreurs et préférait être pleinement préparé pour faire face au leader des super anges.

Grâce à la téléportation d'Amy, les Winchester s'étaient rendu chez Bobby pour trouver un moyen de renvoyer Emily Winthrop hors du corps d'Amy. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme arrivait à gérer mais tous savaient qu'elle ne pouvait rester éternellement comme ça. Sam avait enfin décidé d'aller dormir un peu et Dean feuilletait des vieux bouquins de Bobby, son bras gauche immobilisé en écharpe. Amy était assise sur le perron à l'extérieur. Le soleil était en train de se coucher mais il faisait bon et le temps était idéal pour se calmer après tant d'émotions. Même si avec la voix d'Emily dans sa tête, ce n'était pas évident pour la jeune femme. Crowley avait disparu. Amy pensait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, lui aussi en avait besoin. Avoir de nouveau parler à sa femme, évoquer son passé, sa mort n'avait pas du être facile, même pour un dure à cuire comme lui. La super ange espérait qu'il s'en remettrait car il était un bras droit d'enfer, c'était le cas de le dire, et Amy avait besoin de lui. Elle était tout de même troublée. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre Amy et Crowley mais elle se demandait une chose : ne voyait-il en elle que sa défunte femme ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, elle sentit quelqu'un apparaître à ses cotés. Elle ne se tourna pas, Crowley s'assit à ses cotés et une minute ou deux passèrent ainsi en silence.

- Je suis désolé Amy, j'aurai dû te parler de tout ça…

- Je comprends tu sais. Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Mais j'avais espéré que ce serait différent avec moi…

- Je crois que je voulais oublier tout ça, c'était trop douloureux. Au début, si j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi c'était pour être plus proche d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je te vois toi. La super ange extraordinaire qui va tous nous sauver.

- Ça me rassure…J'avais peur de n'être qu'une pâle copie d'Emily à tes yeux.

- C'est faux, tu le sais à présent. Je vais…Je vais te débarrasser d'elle, dit-il en s'apprêtant à poser ses mains sur les tempes d'Amy.

- Non attends, répondit la jeune femme en stoppant son geste. Tu dois lui dire adieu.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Je sais. Mais j'insiste.

Amy ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête, les yeux noirs puis elle tourna la tête vers Crowley, ses yeux de nouveau colorés.

- Emily…

- Fergus…Je suis désolée de m'être emporter, je n'aurais pas dû ! Je peine à imaginer comment cela a dû être dur pour vous mais je peux comprendre. Aujourd'hui tout ça c'est du passé.

- Vous avez raison…Je me doute que vous avez des tas de questions…

- Non Fergus, en réalité je ne veux rien savoir. Peu importe ce que vous êtes ou vous faîtes aujourd'hui. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde. Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu vous parler et vous revoir une nouvelle fois.

- Je le suis également. Mais vous allez devoir laisser Amy reprendre son corps.

- J'en suis consciente.

- Je vais vous renvoyer à présent.

Crowley et Emily/Amy se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Et finalement, comme si leurs deux corps s'attiraient irrémédiablement, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était plutôt étrange pour le démon. Il savait qu'il embrassait Emily mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il embrassait également Amy. En prolongeant le baiser, il posa ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme et après quelques secondes, Emily s'échappa d'Amy en un nuage de fumée noire. La super ange inspira profondément en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer mais elle savait également qu'ils n'en reparleraient jamais.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Je t'ai mis dans cette situation, c'était normal que je t'en sorte…Merci à toi d'être venu me chercher.

- De rien. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu le sais.

Crowley hocha la tête et se leva mais avant de partir, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Amy.

- On ne reparlera plus jamais de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais, je te le promets. Et pour Sam ?

- Je reprends les recherches. Appelle-moi si besoin.

- Pareil.

Le roi des enfers partit enfin. Il allait avoir encore de quoi faire. Il fallait trouver les traîtres et veiller à ce que Meg ne réitère pas sa petite expérience. Amy se sentait dans un sens plus légère maintenant qu'Emily n'était plus là. Elle entra dans le salon en silence et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari.

- Tu peux arrêter de chercher chéri, Crowley a réparé ça…

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'en remettra.

Dean ferma donc le livre qu'il était en train de lire et serra sa femme de son bras valide.

- Et toi ça va ?

- Hum…C'est difficile à imaginer.

- Quoi ?

- Que j'ai pu être la femme de Fergus McLeod. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois. Je t'aime Amy.

- Moi aussi Dean, moi aussi.

THE END


End file.
